1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folder, and in particular to a folder of the type having an inside pocket and upstanding tab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide folders with internal pockets. It is also known to provide folders with upstanding tabs for facilitating recognition of the folder in retrieval from a file drawer. One problem with known folders having internal pockets, however, is that the pockets tend to be difficult and expensive to manufacture, particularly where a strong and secure pocket is needed. These difficulties are compounded if it is desired to have printing on the part of the pocket visible to the user of the folder when the folder is open and materials are contained in the pocket.
Another problem with known designs for folders which include internal pockets is that the provision of a pocket may be at odds with the use of a tab on the folder, which tab facilitates retrieval from a file drawer, briefcase, etc. In this regard, one method of producing a pocket in a folder involves folding over a lateral outside edge of the folder and affixing it to a lower flap which has been folded up into the inside of the folder to form a pocket. The folded-over outer edge is glued to the flap to create the pocket. However, folding over of the outer lateral edge complicates and reduces the possibilities for providing a tab on the outer lateral edge.
Another drawback of prior art folders is that the tabs tend to be weak and subject to damage. Since the tabs protrude from the folder, they tend to be subject to tearing, folding over, or general weakening when being bumped or pushed against objects in the course of handling. Of course, folders with such tabs then become difficult to find and retrieve.
It is also known in the art to provide promotional packages to actual or prospective customers or clients which include preprinted rotary file cards containing information such as a vendor's name, address and telephone number. Such rotary file cards may then be conveniently placed in the customer's existing rotary card file for easy access to information about the vendor. A drawback, however, is that such preprinted rotary file cards must often be printed in a separate operation from the printing of the other promotional material; and, in particular, they are typically printed in an operation separate from the printing of information on the folder itself. In addition, with known packages containing rotary file cards, the rotary file cards may be loose and subject to being lost or misplaced before they can be put into the customer's rotary file. Finally, the rotary file card provided may not be the same size as the particular rotary file used by the customer.